The Princess and the Dragon
by bickeringgibberish
Summary: "Well, what about the dragon?" Natsume inquired, "Well, the dragon found a donkey—with a nice ass." She added bitterly. [NatsuMikan] [TWOSHOT]
1. The princess and the Dragon

**Summary: "You are cute," They said. "Then tell me, why on earth don't I have a boyfriend-It's not like I am a damsel in distress or some kind of princess stuck in a tower who has a fire breathing dragon scaring off my suitors, right?"  
><strong>

**A/N: So guys, this is my last one shot (two shot, I mean) for the month of May. I may not have any time at all to write one shots anymore so I immediately started typing out this story. This is about a modern day princess who is looking for her prince. This is my farewell to summer *sniff,* and to you my readers since I'll be on hiatus and will be back on June to end poker face. Start scrolling down people and enjoy!**

**This fiction is inspired by Shrek. I guess.**

**ooo**

Fire.

What do you think of when fire comes into your mind?

For the entire population of Alice Academy, fire only means one person…

Hyuuga Natsume.

Who is Hyuuga Natsume if you may ask?

He's not just one of the seniors you would have the chance to encounter in the hallway. He is _the_ Hyuuga Natsume. The only one who has the fire alice in the academy; the only one who has those mesmerizing yet piercing, crimson eyes; the only one who could make somebody melt, cringe or swoon with just one look; and the only one who can lure you into his trap—without the effort.

Fire is not only associated with his alice, fire is not only associated with his eyes.

Fire is associated with _himself_.

Touch him and you burn.

Play with him and you'll get hurt.

Grandpa told her not to play with fire.

And now she knows why.

**ooo**

A jerk as always, that's how Sakura Mikan describes Hyuuga Natsume. True, he's handsome as hell. True, he's as hot as the scorching son. True, he's as charming as a prince—but he's still one cocky, self-centered perverted bastard for her. Through the years she grew accustomed to his behavior and personality. But right now, all she wants to do is to rip his 'mesmerizing' crimson eyes off—those eyes of his that gave her all the trouble and embarrassment in the hallway.

Mikan managed to break her habit of bumping into someone and falling on top of the said person three years ago. She wholeheartedly trained herself to wake up early in order not to run in the hallway, to walk in a slow pace and never run, to watch where she is going and to pay attention to the people walking towards the opposite direction. She perfected it—everything was measured and planned.

Until she bumped into him.

Before he was always the person she bumps into, whether they are in school or in the dormitory—heck even in central town fate decided to play with them. After every single catastrophe he would always say: "Really, of all the tactics to get my attention you always choose bumping into me? Try to be creative sometime, polka." She would scowl and start screaming at him that the world doesn't revolve around him and all he would do is smirk at her, ruffle her hair and leave her gaping at him.

That's the exact reason why she planned her walk, all of her walks—she did not want to be in that situation again. Come on, they were seventeen now! Do you honestly expect her to sprawl on top of him and repeat the same things they did when they were younger?

No.

Now, back to the story—you see, yesterday, Imai Hotaru, her lovable best friend (please insert sarcasm), made her watch all those terrifying horror movies. She begged Hotaru to stop last night but she insisted and so, the two of them managed to finish three horror movies (Shutter as the worst for her) and then Hotaru left her saying she needs to sleep. She once again begged her to stay but Hotaru insisted to go back to her room or else she would shoot the hell out of Mikan. She agreed unwillingly and the rest of the night was filled with weird scratching noises, low moans, creaking of the bed and shadows moving inside the room. All of course is a figment of her imagination.

That's one of the reasons why she bumped into him a while ago.

The next reason is waking up late—her imagination went wild last night and managed to keep her up until three in the morning. The sandman visited her moments after that and then mister sun woke her up at six, she ignored him, her alarm clock rang, she smashed it against the wall, and her phone began to ring, she shut it in her drawer. She only woke up when she felt the sun's UV rays burning her—only to realize that she is late.

Hell late. That's mistake number one.

She bolted to her bathroom, hurriedly took a bath, brushed her teeth and dressed for school. She shoved all her things into her bag, locked her door and ran at top speed.

Mistake number two.

Mistake number three is when she did not pay any single attention to the people going the opposite direction.

The next thing she knew is bumping into someone and falling down on the floor bringing the said person with her. She groaned heavily against the man's chest as she tried to pull herself up. The man underneath her shared her groan as she felt his hand hold her elbow. She shut her eyes and tried to calm her heart. She needed to apologize for this trouble and reason out why she bumped into him.

"I'm so sorry. My best friend made me watch those horror movies, I did not sleep well because of my imagination, I woke up late—I am hurrying for class, I wasn't paying attention—" she babbled on.

"Shut up, Polka." Came an irritated drawl underneath her. She turned her head upwards and stared at the person she bumped into.

It was Natsume.

Of all the freaking people she could bump into why did it have to be him?

There is no God. He is so cruel.

But there are still advantages to this situation. The last time Mikan studied Natsume's face closely was three years ago—when she last bumped into him. The first advantage: she is on top; she would have power over him in case he tries to do something wicked or perverted. The next advantage: after this squabble she would be able to run away from him first to avoid further embarrassment and the last advantage: She could study his face in a point blank range—one of ever girl's dream in the academy. Her hair fell gently on his face as he looked at her. His raven hair was thrown back, making her see his forehead and eyebrows. It was rare to see his forehead after all his hair covers them. Her eyes traveled to his nose—his perfect patrician nose, she would kill anyone to have his. He shifted his body and she put her hand on his chest, the last time she touched his chest, she was so sure that it was not this firm. God, missions and training can do a lot to a person's physique. Mikan adored his eyebrows too, they were thick starting from the glabella then they would narrow slightly to the end. It wasn't as thick as a bush; it was just as thick as a paint brush's brush. Finally her gaze landed on his eyes.

For Mikan, the most interesting part of his face is his eyes. Other than they were crimson in color and mesmerizing to look at—they were unique, sometimes his eyes would be crimson, sometimes they would turn into a shade deeper depending on his mood.

Mikan's eyes went from his mesmerizing crimson eyes down to his perfect lips—all she could think about right now is to kiss him, until he snapped at her, "Want to suck my face off, Polka?" and then she died.

Her insides felt cold and she never felt so embarrassed her whole life!

Her cheeks immediately flamed up as she gaped at him. Natsume did not move, he simply kept his eyes on her and smirked at her expression. "Well?"

She blinked twice, "H-huh?"

He rolled his eyes and sat himself up, Mikan yelped as her bum hit the floor. She kept her hands on his arm as she gulped, he actually saw her ogling at his mouth and now he's asking her about it.

"I said—"

"I heard you," she blurted, "no, I don't want to suck your face off. It just happened that the only thing I could look at," '_without getting lost into your eyes.'_ she added mentally, "is your pi—lips, I mean." She blushed at her statement and pulled herself up. She coughed and looked away.

"Once again you managed to get my attention, polka. Keep it up." she ignored him and chose to stare at the wall in front of her.

Natsume remained seated on the floor for a while until she peered at him—only to find his gaze on her skirt—

He whistled, "Looks like you matured already. Even your underwear improved—I like it, though personally I prefer thongs." Giving her a mischievous smile, he sauntered off.

It took her several moments to let his words sink in; she muffled a scream and cursed him inside her head. The perverted jerk saw her underwear and he had the gall to tell her he likes thongs! What a way to start her day!

What on earth did those girls see in him?

**ooo**

She likes him.

She likes him a lot.

That is Mikan's realization as she stared at her lunch. She honestly could not believe it—she likes him. She likes Hyuuga Natsume—the hottest, most charming, smartest guy in the academy. The same guy who tormented her, burnt her hair when her guard is down, the same guy who teased her mercilessly about her underwear, the same guy who defines fun as giving Sakura Mikan hell, and the same guy who took her first kiss. The moment she asked that question to herself she started to list out mentally the reasons why girls like him—and it hit her, she likes him.

She _bloody_ likes him—just like all the girls in the academy.

All the girls like him, even Hotaru mind you. Hotaru gains almost half of her profits from selling his pictures or some items he threw away (even his toothbrush), but Hotaru likes him because of the money he gives her. She doesn't like him romantically. It was strictly business. Unlike hers.

Mikan sighed to herself. Natsume is a guy any girl would want, brains, handsomeness, coolness, the smirk, the messy hair, those killer eyes—that bad boy look and of course his lips. Mikan blushed at her thoughts, why is she thinking about his lips right now? She could still see them as if he was so near, his lips were not red as an apple but it was pink, a soft kind of pink. She felt her heart flutter as she imagined herself leaning over him and brushing her lips against his.

A loud choking sound broke Mikan from her reverie. Immediately her amber eyes turned to the direction of the sound. It was Koko, and he was choking. Sumire and the other girls gasped as they stared at him while the guys started to growl viciously. Koko grinned slyly as he tried to calm himself down

In an instant eight pairs of eyes narrowed at Koko.

"What can't a man choke on his own lunch here peacefully?" Koko exclaimed holding up his two hands. "I haven't read any of your minds, _honestly_!" he stared at all of them in fear. Eight people immediately brandished their alices. He shook his head and denied, "I promise! Hell Hotaru, no, shoot Ruka instead, please!"

Mikan couldn't help but feel sorry for him. People always want to kill Koko for poking into their minds; personally she thinks his alice is a blessing and a curse at the same time.

"I am glad that you feel that way towards me, Mikan. I am so lucky to have a friend like—" immediately realizing his mistake; Koko clamped a hand on his mouth.

Mikan's jaw dropped as she stared at the person who she pitied a while ago—He just read her mind! Her heart sank—when did he start reading her mind? From the very first when she realized she likes him? She narrowed her eyes at Koko.

"No, Mikan I swear I just—"

She immediately hurled the apple from her tray and hit him squarely in the eye. He yelped, fell off his seat and started whimpering and saying, "I thought she's harmless since she's a defense type… Oh god, she could throw…"

People from the other table noticed the commotion and stared at Mikan. She actually felt satisfied that she hit him but then she felt so embarrassed. Sumire and the others found her action intriguing and all of them smiled slyly at her. She strode towards Koko who was still whining on the floor.

"Get up, we need to talk." He did not move, "I would drag you out if I have to." He stayed on the floor; she sighed exasperatedly and hauled him up and out of the dining hall.

**ooo**

She pushed him to the wall and released a muffled scream in her hands. Koko gulped at Mikan's reaction and prayed for the ground to swallow him up. He really does not want to get hit by another apple or probably her fist right now. His left eye is pounding. After several seconds, she composed her self, tied her auburn hair into a messy bun and glowered at him. She meant business.

"So, spill—how did you read my mind? Why did you read my mind? And when did you start reading my mind?"

Koko's hazel eyes widened as he fidgeted, "look, we can talk about this _nicely_, Mikan."

"We will talk about this _nicely_." She cracked her knuckles and smirked evilly. "Spill."

He swallowed, "your guard was down, and so I took advantage. After all, I never managed to read your mind—the last time I did so was when we were still ten. I only read your mind when you said you pitied me."

An eyebrow rose at his answer, "I could be nice—but I seriously could be mean. Now, tell me the truth or your right eye will get the same attention."

"When you realized you like him." he blurted.

Her jaw dropped, "What? That—that—that was the first thought I had when I ate my lunch! You better not say anything about this or you'll wake up in the hospital Koko!"

"What if Hotaru decides to shoot me? Or Sumire decides to claw me? Or better yet," he smiled ruefully, "what if _Natsume_ burns me to know your secret?"

She turned red, "it's just a simple crush Koko! It's not like I want to be his girlfriend!"

"But you want to kiss him—who knew little Miss Mikan would want to do something perverted-" she clamped a hand on his mouth with a glare.

"Shut up. Shut up please. I don't want him to know. Hell, he'd tease me forever!" she removed his hand from his mouth and knelt in front of him. Koko gasped at her action, "please, keep it a secret. I'd do anything!"

"Mikan, get up—people would think—" several boys gave Koko lascivious looks and gave him thumbs ups. He groaned, "Get up! People would think that you're—"

"I'm what?" she hoarsely replied, "Please Koko I'd do anything!"

He tugged at her arm, "Mikan get up—" another group of guys sniggered at them. "Oh jeez, Mikan. They'd think you've given me a—a—"

"A what?" she asked curiously.

Koko sighed at her innocence. "Nothing. Come on."

**ooo**

_"You're not my type, but you are certainly cute."_

Cute. That was what Koko told her earlier when she asked him if he found her attractive even. He looked shocked at her question but then answered anyways. She was not convinced by his answer. If she is cute for him, why isn't anyone asking her out? No one has ever dared to ask her to accompany him to go to the Central Town. Ever. Maybe Koko was just trying to boost her self-esteem up so that she would not feel down. Maybe Koko lied to her to make her smile. She growled at his dishonesty. She shouldn't have trusted him in the first place.

"For the nth time, Sakura Mikan. _You are not ugly_." Koko said through gritted teeth. They are all seated together in the library, eyes poring over books and brains working non-stop as they read books after books. Jinno had been cruel to them for the past few weeks and so all of them are studying their asses out.

"Stop reading my mind." She snapped. Natsume, who was sitting next to Mikan, seemed to be nonchalant about the happenings. He is not studying at this moment. He is too smart to study.

"Why who said that you're ugly?" Natsume asked.

Mikan gave him a cold stare, "You who else? You're the only one telling me that since I came here, and now look at the damage you've done. Now I am thinking that I am ugly. All thanks to you."

He shrugged.

"You are cute," Ruka agreed. Mochu and Iinchou also nodded in acknowledgement. She sighed—either they are good friends or they are down right liars.

"Then tell me, why on earth don't I have a boyfriend?"

The three guys gulped at her question. She smirked, they are lying.

"Mikan look," Iinchou explained, "You are cute—" Natsume scowled at him, he shuddered, "but maybe people are intimidated by you."

"Intimidated? I doubt that someone even likes me!"

Koko sighed at her statement, "That guy—" he pointed to the one scanning through the spines, "is stalking you since you were thirteen, the guy seated next to that girl in that table has a crush on you. The guy standing with his other friends wants to ask you out right now but is afraid to do so since you are with us. Iinchou had a crush on you when we were ten and Ruka still likes you up to now—though as not as much as before." Ruka turned beet red at his statement and glowered at Koko. Mikan froze for a moment at his revelations.

"It's not like I am a damsel in distress or some kind of princess stuck in a tower who has a fire breathing dragon scaring off my suitors, right?"

When the 'fire breathing dragon' was mentioned, surreptitious glances were directed on Natsume who looked so interested in the book Ruka was reading.

"You may never know," Hotaru drawled menacingly, "the dragon maybe in love with the said princess." She cast another knowing look at Natsume.

"A dragon is for a dragon. A princess is for a prince." Mikan reasoned out.

Anna frowned, "but the dragon fell in love with the donkey."

"That's because there's no other dragon present in the story." She reasoned out once more. "But if there was another dragon in Shrek I suppose the dragon would've fallen in love with the other dragon. Besides, the dragon and the donkey are not compatible. He's a mammal, while the dragon is a reptile."

"Why are we talking about animated fairytale movies?" Natsume asked. Mikan ignored him.

"Well, what if there is no prince in this story?" Sumire asked.

"Then the princess must settle for the dragon." Iinchou said.

"Right. The dragon fell in love with the donkey and the prince fell in love with the princess—but then if the donkey and the prince were not around, there's a possibility that the dragon will fall in love with the princess. "

"Are you trying to say that I settle for a girl? The dragon in Shrek is a girl." She pointed out.

"Set aside the genders," Hotaru snapped. "We're changing the story."

"I do not want to have a relationship with the dragon! I want a prince"

Koko grinned at her and kept his voice low enough for only her to hear, "but the thing is, your prince is the dragon."

Mikan frowned at him—Koko associated Natsume to the dragon. "Then I have no hope, the dragon does not like the princess and will never like the princess."

"Don't worry," Koko assured her, "the dragon will like you. Dragons like virgins."

Mikan thwacked him with her book.

**ooo**

**A/N: Yes, Koko has a lot of exposure here. I like Koko. I actually fantasize about having a love triangle between Koko, Mikan and Natsume. Now that we know who the dragon is—let's see what will happen next. I decided to make this a two shot. This story is hell long and I was annoyed at how long it is. So I'll update this after I finish the next chapter. Leave a review guys!**


	2. Dragons like virgins

**Summary: "Well, what about the dragon?" Natsume inquired, "Well, the dragon found a donkey—with a nice ass." She added bitterly. TWOSHOT DONE.**

**A/N: The continuation of the first chapter. I do update fast don't I? to all of the people who reviewed: This not so amazing chapter is for you. start scrolling down and enjoy.**

**ooo**

"_Mikan, at this certain point of time in a teenage boy's life—we want girls with breasts," He demonstrated with his hands, "and fine butts."_

_Mikan stared at her chest, yep, too small for a guy to like. "Then no one would want me!" she whined._

She was lucky enough (insert sarcasm) to witness Natsume's make out session with one girl—she was embarrassed about spying on him and felt that she was violating his rights as a citizen when she watched them. She was hurt too. Her heart clenched painfully as she watched Natsume—who she wanted to kiss so bad—Kiss someone else. Someone with the breasts and the butt. She sighed wistfully as she watched Sumire move her token five boxes and paid Hotaru some cash for staying at her hotel.

Playing monopoly had been one of their traditions as friends. Every Friday, they would stay at Natsume's room, play monopoly or watch some movie or get drunk and sleep in his room. Natsume agreed to this half-heartedly since Hotaru blackmailed him to do so. (He owns the largest room, you see.) So every Friday since they reached 12 all of them will go to his room after class and start to do the silliest things you can ever do.

She loved doing this—but not now.

"Mochu," she said, Mochu turned to look at her while shaking the dice in his hands.

"Yes?"

Mikan released a soft sigh, "can I just lean on your shoulder for a while? I just feel—exhausted." He frowned at her but then shrugged. She took it as a positive answer and leaned her head on his shoulder. She isn't really exhausted. She just wants to think about herself. Koko told her that she is cute, but she could not feel it. She feels so inadequate if compared to those women he dated. Guys like him think with their hormones—not with their brains and true enough when she saw him with her—that junior named Sango Mizuki—she realized that Koko was indeed right. Guys like girls with breasts and butts. Natsume will never settle for her—a flat chested, petite, whiny, childish, ordinary girl.

"Mikan it's your turn…"

She half-heartedly tossed the dice and groaned in annoyance as she was sent to jail. Everyone exchanged snickers. She did not mind, her mind is too preoccupied of thoughts about him. For Natsume she would always be the same polka-dotted panties girl he first met when they were ten. She would still be that pig-tailed loud mouthed kid he hated. She would still be that annoying girl who sticks her nose into his business. For Natsume she would always be a friend.

He would never see her as a girlfriend material. She blinked back the tears, put her palm on her face and released a loud groan. Of all the people that she would have liked, why did it have to be him? The most sought after guy in the academy. The guy who wants the best from every girl he dates. It's cruel to fall in love with someone within your reach but can never be touched. It's cruel to watch the love of your life love someone else and all you could do is just watch.

Just a friend.

And she just couldn't tell anybody in their circle about her feelings because she fears that they would either expose her secret or torment her until she gives up and in the end she will admit everything. It was enough that Koko knows about this—she'd rather not say anything about this to Hotaru, Anna, Nonoko or Sumire. Especially Sumire. Sumire dated Natsume once but then they decided to just be friends. (Sumire shared stories about their dates and their kisses and how good he is in that area.) She actually felt jealous towards Sumire before. When they reached thirteen, Sumire had vast numbers of suitors—both from their age and older. She would always go out on dates and tell them adoringly about this and that. It irked her before and it made jealousy crawl up to her. That was before, now everything is bygones.

"Hey guys, I'm2 back!" it was Koko and he wore a silly head band on his head. Mikan gaped at it. "Naru gave me this! It can sort out all of your thoughts and it enables me to have a peaceful day of just my thoughts! Brilliant, right?"

Ruka breathed a sigh of relief, "So who made that?"

"Some guy with the same alice as Hotaru—Naru paid for it. Well actually I blackmailed Naru to buy this for me." He grinned, sat down beside Mikan, roughly hoisted her into an upright sitting position and grabbed a token for himself. She sighed once more.

"Keep sighing and you would deflate later. What's the matter with you?" Mikan shook her head and told him 'later.' At that point Sumire snorted at them.

"Come on, you've been behaving like a love sick fool here all day! All you do is sigh wistfully, groan out loud and look all gloomy. We're supposed to be your girl friend but all you do is talk to Koko about your love life. Since when did he become an expert?" Sumire spat disdainfully at Mikan. Well, he had been an expert since he found out about this secret. She thought.

"Well, the dragon found a donkey. That's what happened." She dejectedly said.

Both Anna and Nonoko exchanged surprised glances, "Dragons are real?"

Ruka frowned, "I think we have a donkey here but we don't have any dragons…"

Hotaru and Sumire rolled their eyes at their stupidity, "No, dragons aren't real. Remember our conversation about Mikan and the dragon?"

Ruka, Anna and Nonoko shared the same expressions of realization.

"Well, what about the dragon?" Natsume inquired, he moved his token and told Mochu to give him 200 dollars.

Her eye twitched, "he doesn't like me. He found a donkey—with a nice ass." She added bitterly

Koko guffawed at her statement, "oh God, you are so—" Hotaru gave him a shut up look.

"And then?" Iinchou pried.

"I saw him with her—goddammit. Are we really going to talk about this?" she whined. All of them nodded at her.

"Fine," she sighed, "He has a girlfriend now."

"And how did you know that she is his girlfriend?"

"I am not that idiotic to not know when boys and girls are in a relationship!" she screamed, "They were—kissing."

"Could be a fling." Natsume offered. Mikan had the urge to slap him but fought it.

"Tell us his name, we'll beat him up. Natsume's alice will be no match against him."

Mikan shook her head, "Nah, let him be. We're not meant to be."

A moment of silence ensued as they continued to play their game. Moments later Koko's voice rang out:

"Why on earth would anyone of you want to beat Natsume up?"

Mikan died.

**ooo**

She needs Koko. Now.

It was an emergency—a matter of life and death for her. She paced inside her room and debated whether she would go to Hotaru or Koko. If she goes to Hotaru, probably she would get shot by one of her Owl watchers (they are nocturnal robots made to guard Hotaru's room at night for intruders—made especially for Mikan) but if she goes to Koko, he would listen to her and tell her exactly what to do. Right, and off she goes to his room. She actually thought of going to Natsume's room—but the problem is, he is the problem and if she goes to him it will just go worse.

She hurriedly rapped at his door and waited for him to open—it was an ungodly hour of the night, but she couldn't care less. It was an emergency. Finally the door opened to reveal a wide awake Koko. She blinked at him, let her eyes travel to his body and frowned. She never saw Koko half naked. Ever. "Uh, can I come in? Major emergency. I need your help." he shrugged and pulled the door wider.

The first person she saw in his room literally took her breath away—Natsume. Just in his pajama pants, no shirt clearly showing off his broad shoulders, firm chest and delectable abs. she groaned inwardly, life is so cruel.

"Take a picture, it will last longer."

"Don't you ever wear a shirt? Have some decency Natsume! Put a shirt on!" she screeched. Beside her Koko shut the door with a snort. She turned to him, "why is he here?"

As if on cue, Ruka, Mochu and Iinchou appeared—all half naked like Koko and Natsume.

"Uh, boys night out?" Mochu offered grabbing his shirt from the floor.

"Oh, you mean a night of getting drunk?" The guys grinned at her.

"Excuse us for a moment, guys." She said, dragging Koko towards his bed. She sat down and patted the space beside her. He scoffed and sat down.

"Well?"

She held his hand, "promise me you won't laugh or judge me." He nodded at her, "You see—she tightened her grasp on him. He moaned and extracted his hand, "sorry—you see, I slept and then—well. I dreamt of—of—I dreamt of 'natsume'," she mouthed silently.

"Did he die? Did someone die?"

She shook her head, "No he did not die—it was _worse_. Worse Koko."

"Mutilated?"

She shook her head once more, "I dreamt of him and I—" she blushed, "Uh, we were—uh, you know. Umm…" she placed a hand on her face, "We were having—sex. Uh, it was so weird and downright sinful Koko. I am not supposed to have that dream. It was so graphic—intense and I—oh God, when I woke up I felt hot all over and I did not know what to do! I did not want to sleep again and to make matters worse he's here. Oh god, I can't look at him in the eye."

"Oh."

She frowned, she literally spilled her guts out in front of him and that's all he could say, " 'Oh.' That's it? That's all you've got to say after I told you that I had that—_that dream_?"

"Well, it's perfectly normal for people to have those kinds of dreams."

She gaped, "Even Hotaru dreams like that?"

He shrugged, "Haven't thought of poking into her mind after she spiked my juice with that 'cherry bowel'. But yeah, maybe she does."

"What am I supposed to do? I don't want to dream about him again!"

"Take a bath—a cold bath." Mikan wrinkled her nose in disgust. "Well that's the only remedy—or you just enjoy the dream." She hit him on the arm.

"But—but—I am not supposed to have those dreams! I'm supposed to be pure—innocent." She emphasized.

"Why isn't it normal for a Sakura Mikan to have a wet dream?" He mused, forgetting that the other guys are in the room.

Mikan saw red, as red as Koko's blood, and then her body shook violently. She wanted to die now because of the embarrassment he gave her—but she'd do that later, right now she'll kill him. Shred him to bits possibly.

The next thing Ruka, Natsume, Iinchou and Mochu saw was Mikan on top of Koko on the floor, strangling the hell out of him. No one dared to move. They really would not want to face her wrath.

"Mikan! Mikan—Mi-Muff—" she pressed the pillow on his face hard, "Fuck—Can't—brea—"

"That's exactly the point! How dare you! How dare you embarrass me in front of them! It was supposed to be a secret! A fucking secret! Why—Oh why did you say it out loud you idiotic asshole! I can't face all of them now! What on earth do they think of me now that they heard that from your—" hit, "bloody," hit, "mouth?"

"Mikan-chan, calm down," Iinchou urged, he took her arms and hoisted her up. She swallowed and looked down. "It's alright. It's—well, it's pretty normal."

She sighed, "It was silly—damn it." she glanced at Ruka, Natsume and Mochu, "Can you just keep this a secret? Please?"

Ruka and Mochu nodded. She scowled at Natsume, "Natsume, please."

"Who's the guy in your dreams first?"

She blushed, "None of your business." She turned to Koko, "get ready Koko. Sumire is bound to know something that she will not like."

"Wha-? What? How did you-?"

She sweetly smiled at the guys and made her way to the door, "goodnight!"

"Mikan! Fuck! Wait!"

**ooo**

Koko sighed as he walked towards his room. It was so hard to be around Mikan—especially when she's in her mood swings and when she knows something about him. it annoyed him that she knows something about _it_. Is it a sin to watch your crush get dressed? Yes, sure he behaves like a voyeur, but no one was supposed to know about that. No one. He suddenly regretted reading her mind before. Mikan was so innocent—as innocent as a dove flying over the mountains in the perfect world. She did not know what the hell a—a—well you know, and she never had a wet dream. Probably she never watched any pornographic materials too. Maybe he'd lend her that tomorrow. He smirked, Natsume is so advantageous in this—he could teach Mikan everything he knows and of course it would be so pleasurable for him—if ever they become a couple, but first Natsume must know about Mikan's feelings.

"Koko."

He froze. Speaking of the devil really brings him. He plastered a wide smile on his face before turning to look at Natsume. He was leaning against the wall. Eyes murderously aimed at him.

"Oh, hey. Why aren't you inside?"

"I need answers—and you have them. Don't worry," he added, "we'll talk _nicely_." He brandished a ball of fire for him to see.

He gulped; having this alice is so difficult. Why is it always him?

**ooo**

Natsume hooked his arm around her waist as she turned stiff. She took several deep breaths before placing a hand on his arm. She shouldn't have agreed to let him sleep here. They were supposed to be adults—sleep-overs are not allowed anymore. "Natsume?"

"hn?" he buried his face into her neck, she bit her lip—yes it was definitely a dream come true but then—it was agonizing. A pure torture for her. "What polka? I'm trying to sleep here," his lips hovered over her skin as she felt her face grow hotter—actually it was her body.

"Could you move? I can't breathe. Your arm is annoying. I'm not your teddy bear."

He did not answer and so she took the liberty to remove his arm—it did not budge—and so she turned to him.

Okay, here comes her urge to kiss him. She swallowed hard—she is beginning to become a pervert like this guy—but one peck on the lips wouldn't hurt right? Yes, she thought. Of course it wouldn't hurt, besides he is asleep now, and this is the perfect time to do so. Timidly, she traced his lips with her index finger—yes; they were soft just like how she imagined it. Slowly she leaned closer to him and pressed her lips against him.

Heaven. Oh god, she could die right now. She placed her fingers on his cheek and kissed him again, and again and again—and then his lips shifted. Mikan stopped. He did not. Natsume's hand settled itself on her nape and pulled her closer, rolling on top of her in the process. Warning bells started to scream inside her head. She is so dead. Mikan gasped at his action and tried to push him away. "dammit polka. Stop doing that." with that he caught her hands and dove again. The gentlest and the most timid kiss turned into one explosive, passionate one in a moment.

Finally he regained his breath, "I didn't know you can kiss like that."

**ooo**

Mikan avoided him non-stop. Twenty four seven even. She locked her door, her window, took alternative routes to not bump into him, Sat beside Iinchou during class, sat beside Hotaru during meal times, walked with Anna when going back to the dormitory, stayed with Sumire when she needs to study and clung to Koko most of the day. She knows Koko isn't the best shield—but he can use his alice on Natsume and she would be able to get revenge. She was doing everything successfully until Koko 'accidentally' hinted that Mikan likes Natsume. She caught his gaze for the first time and blushed. After that Natsume followed her non-stop and tried to get out a confession from her. Mikan hated him.

Due to unfortunate events, she was left inside their room because of a seat work and Natsume was there too. She mentally prayed that the day would just be over without him insisting that she likes him. but alas, the day didn't go as she planned.

"Why are you still denying it? You like me. I won't laugh." He said.

Mikan glowered at him, "I do not. Koko was just being stupid that time."

"Admit it, you like me." He insisted. Mikan narrowed her eyes at him.

"No, I do not like you. How many times do I have to say that? Look, I just had the most stupid urge to kiss you that time okay? Happy now that you found out that I am tainted like you?"

"Stop lying. I know that you like me."

"H-How, how long have you known?"

He shrugged, "the day we talked about 'Shrek.' I overheard Koko telling you that your prince is the dragon—the next clue was given when he blurted out about someone wanting to beat me. Of course, I threathened Koko too. I have my ways polka."

Mikan scowled at him and mentally thought of ways to mutilate Koko in her mind. "Yes, yes, I am an idiot. So? It's not new that someone likes you."

"It's new to find out that it took you several years to know you like me."

She snorted, "Don't be so full of yourself. This will pass. It's just a crush."

"Really? For a second I thought you were lusting over me too. After all, you have wet dreams about—" Mikan punched his chest, "me and you have these urges to kiss me."

"It's perfectly normal! I fantasize about kissing Ruka too!" she bit out.

His eye twitched at her revelation, "I don't want to hear you talking about other guys while you're with me."

"Who said I want to be with you? And I don't want to be with you—you change girlfriends like you change your underwear."

"Not true. Sango needed help that day. She wants to make his boyfriend jealous."

"So you're one Good Samaritan now?" she scoffed, "I think you're one hell of a liar."

He took several steps towards her, she took more steps back until she reached their blackboard. "Really, don't molest me. I'll scream." He ignored her and slipped his arm around her waist. Her breath hitched.

"You like me, you want me. This is not sexual harassment if you're willing," he placed a finger on her lips, "stop protesting. I know you want me." He lowered his head and started to nip at her neck.

"Besides, it's no fun going out with those women, didn't you hear princess?" he pressed his lips against her ear and said huskily, "dragons like virgins. And this particular dragon—wants you."

**ooo**

**A/N: That concludes this two shot—hope you enjoyed. **** I've read that dragons are really attracted to virgins in some book or whatever. Thanks guys. Leave a review.**


End file.
